This invention relates to a printer such as a serial printer.
Prior Art
A printer such as a wire dot printer generally has an opening in an upper surface of an housing which accommodates printing means in order to exchange a ribbon cassette or facilitate setting of recording paper. The opening is opened and closed by a rotatable cover. When a single sheet of paper is used as a recording sheet in such printer, a paper feeder for the single sheet of paper is set on an upper surface of the housing and has a receiver which receives the sheet of printed paper.
This conventional printer has a complicated structure which mounts the sheet feeder and the sheet receiver on the upper housing surface and requires considerable space. Especially, the cut-paper feeder and the printed-paper receiver protrude high above the upper housing surface, so that the operability is low and a large opening is formed necessarily at the upper housing surface through which printing noise escapes to the outside.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the escape of printing noise as much as possible when a printed-paper receiver is used.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the height of the receiver protruding from the upper surface of the housing and the space in which the receiver is installed.